Konoha's Shapeshifting Watcher
by SnowTime
Summary: Naruto was given a power by the Kyuubi on his 4th birthday when he was near death. He knew he wasn't wanted so he hid himself in the Forest of Death and trained himself to the limits to became the strongest. To repay the old man, he decided to help by a bit of spying. To do that, he introduced a new "Species" for the job while he also learns about the outside world.
1. Introduction: Pegawolves!

**Yo! What's up peeps? I can say that I amazed at myself for writing this! For those who read my other stories, they should know that my chapters are barely 2000 words each! and this one is close to 4000!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto! This is for all future chapters!**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

His name is Naruto. 7 years old. Despites his physical age, his mental age is somewhere in the twenties, as he could slow the time in his mind so that even one second could equal a day to him. It is extremely useful along with shadow clones, which makes learning even faster, along with the fact that a certain someone is always rebuilding his muscle masses, condensing them and making them better while having a lean body built for speed.

He is the current Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

And right now, he am hunting for his prey in his home . . . . . the forest of death.

When he was four, he was beaten till he was on deaths door, which isn't anything new but that time was the time that he met him; the Kyuubi. They don't like each other. Nor do they hate each other. It is more of a necessity to work with one another to survive. The fox knows, that if he were to die, so would he, as such is the mechanics of the Fuuin Shiki. But they did grow a bit fond of the other over the years, as the other is their only company.

On that day, his life changed. The fox gave him an ability. The ability to change into anything and do anything that he thinks into reality. So he did. And he also knew he wasn't wanted, so why stay? It is more beneficial to both himself and the villagers if he were gone so he disappeared, and hid himself in the forest of death. He am not an idiot. He know that he would probably die or be killed if he were to go out onto the roads at the time, so he didn't.

The Kyuubi himself wanted a strong container, since in a way, he represents him. So he trained him in everything he knew which is quite a bit about the ninja ways. He also taught him what he knew about his clan as his previous containers were his relatives. He learned and harassed everything he learned and mastered them as he strived to become strong. And if he do say so himself, he is very strong and his stealth is the best that anyone could ever want.

His bloodline also helps a lot in certain departments. Like if he wanted to fly, he could make wings and change his body to fit the requirements for flying. Mass can't change its weight, but it can change its shape. That is why people think you can't change into something that has smaller mass.

Matter of fact, he can.

All he has to do is condense his mass to a certain size and change his shape. He still weights the same, just a different size. Such as the time he chose to turn into a butterfly to spy a bit. He looked like a regular butterfly, but if he were to land on somebody, they would have felt as if they were holding a person since that is his weight.

He is also very smart, but am a member of the emotionless department. At least on the outside, since he has a very tricky personality. After all, why one would need to show emotions when there is no one to show to, or there is one but doesn't care, and is very sarcastic.

His hair is all the way down to his feet. Now people may think that is impractical but not for him. He learned how to saturate his hair with chakra and control it to do many things. Hair is actually a lot harder than you think and can kill very well. Not to mention is very hard to see.

A perfect weapon that is an actual part of your body.

He also learn how to saturate other things in his chakra to control it. It took him a long time to get his chakra control up to the par for all of that but it was worth it all. But he has to continue practice his control since his coils grow all the time. The first time he ever did tree-walking, he blasted himself off the tree and went flying. It was not a fun experience and he is happy that it never happens again after those days of hardships.

The ability that he got from the Kyuubi also helped greatly in his education along with shadow clones. He would often send hundreds of clones in animal or bug forms to spy or read books in the library, such as cooking, weapon making, hunting, and everything that he would need to survive out here alone that the Kyuubi can't teach to a human.

After learning all of that, he decided to help the old man a bit in regarding the darkness in Konoha. He help him as much as he could and he intend to repaid the debt as well as finding out all the dirt in Konoha that he could use while also telling them to the old man, which is killing two birds with one stones. He would do that once he finishes one of his projects, a seal that makes scent, chakra, sight and sound undetectable. He would apply it once he is done and began his spying, such as the one called Danzo.

He spied a bit on him during a council meeting, and he can say, he doesn't like his one bit. Along with the fact that the man makes chills go down his back along with his instinct going hardwire. He trusts his instinct very much after a long time of honing it from pranks by the Kyuubi.

Even if it is a demon that is sealed, it is still a fox that needs his fun.

He also make his own clothes through fur and plants using his chakra. Even though he can very well be mistaken for a girl since he often wear kimonos, but it matters to him not. After all, why should it matter when they don't even know of his existence?

'This is my life, and this is my story. Woo me' Kyuubi said sarcastically in his mind. 'Shut it!' he sent back.

A few days later . . . . .

"Finally. It is done. Time to start the plan." Naruto murmured to himself. He applied the seal he had been working to himself and made thousands of clones in various shapes to start spying. With a flash of chakra, they all disappeared from sight as the seal activated. "You guys know what to do. Go in pairs so that one of you can dispel while the other continues spying if you comes across something. Disperse!" Naruto commanded, and with a burst of wind, they all went their separate ways.

Xxxx

Hiruzen Sarutobi, The God of Shinobi and the Sandaime Hokage heaved a heavy sigh. He felt even older than he actually is after trying to find his surrogate grandson for two years with no success. He looked toward the picture of the Yondaime Hokage, and looked on sadly.

"Forgive me Minato for falling your wish and your son. I hope that Naruto is alive and well where ever he is, or if he's with you and Kushina." He sighs and looked toward the window, just in time to see a flying … horse? Wolf? "Oh Kami … What is the world going to?" he asked himself as he stood up to go and confront the horse sized wolf creature that flies.

A few minutes after all the Narutos left to do their spying . . .

Naruto was thinking. He wants to be able to leave and learn about the entire villages and everything in the Elemental Nation. To put in basic words, he wants to travel and learn, while at the same time helping the old man and people that helped him as a child such as the ramen stand people.

He smiled a bit, thinking about their kindness. He would protect those people at all cost, but the question is how? The village would want something useful that is helpful. He thought back to all the stories he knows and decided that he would shape shift into something mythical looking and make reinforced clones for more to look like a 'pack' while he is the leader.

First he turned himself into Pegasus based on the pictures of stories he read before changing certain limbs for better purposes. He first changed the hooves into fives fingered paws with long claws. Hooves were a no go since they click-clock while you walk. Next he changed his face to be a little more wolf looking with the fangs and a mane along with markings on his face. He changed the tail a bit so it would be like a wolf tail but kept it hanging down like a horse but able to move and control easier instead of just flicking around. (Think of Terry the battle wolf in Toriko with wings! Something like that).

Alright, with all of that done, all he has to do is make more clones shaped like him, some more masculine, and some feminine along with different sizes and hairstyles or would it be mane styles? Oh, and let's not forget the vocal cords too as he does wish to be able to speak. Either way, that's done! With a golden coat of fur and features he looked amazing.

"You guys stay here until I give you the signal, got it?" he told them.

In return, he got a "Hai boss!"

He grinned internally. He is so going to take pictures of shocked faces. Seems like Kyuubi's personality is rubbing off him in certain areas, as he loved to do things to others as long as they don't know it's him, the demon brat. He does pranks on people once in a while for fun, and they are funny. Ah, he should be going now, and he began to run, before leaping into the air flying toward the village tower.

Xxxx

People gathered around their houses to watch the strange creature fly down. Ninjas had their weapons out, preparing to fight as they noticed that the strange animal flew from the direction of the forest of death, which is not a good thing. Not at all. They gripped their weapons tighter as it landed and folded its wings. It looked like some kind of horse sized wolf with wings and a bit of horse features in its body build. They held in a sigh of relief when their Hokage arrived as they had no idea what to do.

Hiruzen had a tiny look of wonder in his eyes as he gazed at the beast. He have never seen it before in all his life nor had he heard about it before. He read intelligence in the creatures' eyes, so he began to speak.

"I can see intelligence in your eyes, what do you want, coming here." He asked.

The surrounding people were shocked when he opened his mouth and spoke. "My kinds are called Pegawolves and I am the leader. We live in the clouds above the forest of death as you call it and we would like to make an offer." The creature told them in a low hum.

Everyone was shocked. An offer? Animals that lives in the clouds? What the heck?

Sarutobi quickly got over his shock and asked, "What offer? And why have we never seen your kind before?"

The Pegawolf seemed to laugh a bit before answering. "We cannot be found unless we want to be found and that is how it has always been for hundreds of years and we are to put it basically, bored. As we have always lived our lives a certain way, we want to do something for a change and you humans fascinate us. We are extremely fast and powerful flyers. Depending on our sizes we can take about two people and take them flying. A useful way to travel no? Especially if it's an emergency as we can fly near the speed of light for days without tiring. We can also fight and heal, as well as making things such as clothing, weapons along with many other things." The creature shrugs a bit before continuing.

"We studied enough about humans to do so. So what do you say? Our help and trades for allowing us to be around here without being attacked and allowing us to watch how a human's life is like. We are an intelligent species and we love knowledge. It is helpful for us to learn about humans to satisfy our knowledge as long as you don't do anything to us, then we don't do anything to you." The creature finished.

There was a stunned silenced. They were amazed while some thought about the usefulness of these creatures as allies. The Hokage broke the silence by answering, "Can you give me a few days? I need to think about this as well as talk about this with my council." He told him.

The Pegawolf nodded. "Very well. I will send one of my pack in three days for an answer. If it's no, we can always ask another group as it doesn't matter to us which group of humans it is as you guys were the closet so we asked you all first." At that, all the ninjas panicked. "I will wait for you answer." And with a powerful flap of his wings he flew away toward the forest of death, high in the clouds.

"That went well." Naruto thought with a smirk. But first, he needed to make an island of clouds as a base for him and his clones with seals. He wonders if you can plant plants in the clouds. He smirks to himself inside. He can always try with a bit of experimenting.

Xxxx

The council was a mess right now after the boss of the Pegawolves dropped by with his offer. They were arguing left and right before they quiet down when the Sandaime came into the room and sat down. Shikaku decided to be first and asked the question that everyone wanted answered. "So what are we going to do Hokage-sama?" He asked in his usual lazy drawl but with a hint of seriousness this time around.

"I am thinking of going with yes since there are plenty of benefits going along with this but . . ." he trailed off.

Shikaku finished for him. "You are worried that this is a plot." He nodded. "I would say go for it and wait and watch for now to study them. If what he said were try about going to other villages, then we really need to say yes. It would be bad for us if they went to another village, like maybe Iwa or Kumo and went against us." Shikaku said, his arms crossed as he thought over some things.

"That is very true." Sandaime answered while everyone else either nodded or sighed. "But there is another problem. We don't know how big is his pack, so how are we going to group them?

Hiashi raises his hand. "The Hyuga clan would like a few around the clan in case something happens.

Fugaku also raises his hand at that point. "We too, would like that as well, it would be unfair for only the Hyuga's to get that privilege, which brings up another point, are they going to be living in Konoha with us or on that cloud of theirs? If they lived on their cloud then how are we supposed to contact them?" Fugaku pointed.

The Hokage sighed. "We don't know. We can only wait when one of them comes by and give our answer to them-"he was interrupted by a knocking sound by his window. He turned his head and his eyes bugged out. It was another Pegawolf except this one was a dark night blue that was almost black and seems more . . . feminine? It had bangs swept to the left side of its face.

He quickly got up and opened the window. "I thought he was sending someone in three days? So what are you doing here?" he asked the dark blue pegawolf. This pegawolf seems a bit childish as she (?) did a loop in the air before answering.

"I was bored~ so I kept badgering Haruki-our leader to let me come here early so I can play around before I go back~." The pegawolf finished in a sing-song voice as she did acrobatics in the air. That wasn't actually true. Naruto wanted to keep an eye on the council so he made two clones and had the two shifted as twins to come and spy, while pretending to be childish. "Would any of you care for a ride? I'm free right now. Oh, and my name is Mekari~" Mekari told them.

Sarutobi was surprised by her offer. But why not try it. It's not everyday someone offers to give you a fly that won't result you in getting broken bones. "Why yes. That sounds wonderful and fun!" "Hokage-sama!" the other council members called out. "I'll be fine, don't worry." He reassured them.

"I can give all of you guys a ride if you want." Mekari said as she seemly shrugged. "Either way please get on." And she turned her back toward him as she flapped her wings.

Sarutobi carefully climbed out of the window and climbed onto her back. "Hold on tight old man! But not too tight!" she told him in her sing-song voice as she began to flapped harder and forward.

Sarutobi was in awe. It feels so wonderful to fly! He can feel the wind and he can also see the people below him becoming smaller as they went higher. Mekari began turning back toward the tower. Flying at a steady pace she asked him, "Ne, do you want me to go full speed for a second to see how fast I am?" she asked him in a boastful voice with a hint of challenged.

He heard that they can go near light speed, so why not test if that is true? "Sure, go ahead." He told her.

"Then hold tight and don't fall off!" Mekari told him as she suddenly propelled forward. He was amazed at the speed she was going. In about a second, they landed on the roof of the tower. "That, was amazing." He told her in a dazed voice.

"Of course! I'm one of the fastest!" She boasted, which was true as the boss put speed seals on her and her 'twin' before they departed.

Sarutobi dazedly walked down the roof to the window while Mekari flew down near the window.

When he arrived and sat at his seat, the others asked. "How was it?"

"It was wonderful, so fun." He answered energetically, as the energy rush from the fly hasn't left him yet. He turned his head to Mekari who had an amused looking faced on. You can't really tell that well with the fangs and all.

"Can I go again?" he asked her.

"Later." She answered him, amusement coloring her voice.

Sarutobi bowed down his head in depression. How long is later? And maybe they won't even have a later. But he perked up when she continued, "After all the ones that wants to go on a fly I'll take you again." Mekari finished. "Now, who's next?" she asked, looking toward the group gathering near the window.

"I'll go." "I'll go." Two voices answered. Hiashi and Fugaku glared at the other as they both said the same thing at the same time.

"I'll go first. We Uchihas are the police after all." Fugaku told his rival firmly.

"No, I'll be going first. Just because you are the head of the police means nothing as we both are Clan Heads and I was half a second faster than you." Hiashi told Fugaku smugly. He wanted the Hokage to accept the offer, and have a few reside in their clan so maybe his daughter might approach the animals, and gain a bit more of confidence, as well as stop worrying about his wife's pregnancy. He admits he himself am worry, but what can he do about it besides making sure his wife has everything and am okay with her health. He sighed internally.

"That is not true! We both said it at the same time." Fugaku told him, fist tightening.

"Is that-"Hiashi began but was cut off by Mekari.

"Stop arguing over who goes first. I can just call over my twin and we'll both take you two." Mekari said exasperatedly with her eyes rolling at the two. Really, rivals and all of that aside can't they not be at the others throat all the time no matter how 'calm' they seem to be all the time?

They were surprised. "You have a twin here as well?" Hiashi asked.

"Yep. He's being lazy and went to sleep somewhere. Give me a sec so I can call him over." Mekari told them as she flapped higher into the dawning sky. She lift her head back and howled, as that was their signal if they wanted the other. She waited for a few seconds until she saw a dark blur flying toward her before it skidded into a stop.

It was another one that looked exactly like Mekari except he had his bangs swept to the right instead of the left. "So whatcha need me for?" he asked his twin.

"I'm taking them for rides and decided to be quicker about this, so I called you." The Mekari clone replied with a shrug.

"This is kind of like advertising for the boss anyways, so why not?" The other clone replied as he flew toward the window to introduce himself.

"Yo! Names Mokita! Nice to meet ya!" He introduced himself with a shake of his mane. He doesn't mind being a flying wolf for the rest of his life if the boss told him to do so! It's awesome being able to fly! And he did a happy dance in the sky. "So who and who? Get on!" he urged.

Hiashi nodded and got on Mokita, while Fugaku got on Mekari. The twins position themselves before they started flying at high speeds for a few seconds. They made a few rounds around the village at slower speeds for their passenger to get a look. They smirked at the faces of the two clan heads.

Oh, if only they had a camera! Yes, that is one thing that they should make boss get and distribute to the others for pictures, as these two will definitely not be the last ones to have such interesting faces on. They two looked to one another and nodded.

'They should make a scrap book on such things!'

Xxxx

Meanwhile the original is receiving reports from his clones, and he can say one thing. He. Is. Amazed. He can't believe how many dirty little things there were around including spies. A clone just reported that there was a Kumo spy that was supposed to kidnap the Hyuga heiress.

He made another clone to replace the one that dispel and had it continue watching him. He would have to write a scroll for the old man about his little spy, and his Pegawolf clones seems to be doing well on getting information as well. After all, who would suspect a whole group of animals? They would be perfect on going out with teams and learning about other lands.

* * *

**L ( 6 v 6)Y**

**How's that? Find any problems, please tell me! If you are expecting future chapters, don't expect them to be as long as this one!R&R~CYA~!**


	2. Whee! Flying!

**Yo! What's up? This chapter is shorter than the first one, but onward to the story! And thanks for the reviews and favs!**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

Three days later…

The children stared.

The civilians stared.

The ninjas also stared.

There were pegawolves of all types everywhere! Well, not everywhere since they can't exactly squeeze themselves randomly on the streets, instead, they stayed in the sky, or on large fields. Some were in clan compounds while a few may be lounging around parks or certain ninja training fields, hospitals and other important places of the village.

"Nii-san… What are those?" asks a young Sasuke as he gazed at the strange creatures doting the fields. They were just going to the park for a walk when they noticed all of these creatures hanging around.

"… Hokage-sama told us that their species are called 'Pegawolves' and they are our… allies since they want to study humans and are very… talented, we agreed to their offer." Itachi explained to his younger brother.

They were watching a white colored one with a slender body grazing until a group of kids decided to approach the strange creature after a lot of debating among themselves.

"Um… hello?" one of the kids greeted. It was a young girl with twin buns.

"The white creature looked up and greeted back in a feminine voice. "Hello. What can I do for you guys?"

"My name is Tenten! And we wanted to ask… what are you?" the girl from before asks bravely. She was going to be the best kunoichi so she can't be weak!

The pegawolf laughed a bit at her braved attitude before answering. "You are quite the brave one aren't you?" at the question, Tenten flushed red. "My name is Sora. My kind are called 'Pegawolves' and we are very versatile at many things. We are here to study about humans since to us, your kinds are fascinating creatures. But to your kind, we are probably the fascinating creatures here.

Tenten and the other kids nodded energetically at her.

Sora looked at Tenten for a while before asking her a question that surprised her. "As I said before, you are quite brave but… are you afraid of heights?"

Tenten shook her head 'no' at her, not knowing where this question is going.

Sora smiled at her, fangs and all, a bit mischievous looking. "Would you like to fly in the sky?"

Tenten looked shocked at the prospect and idea of flying, but nodded earnestly at the chance, after all, who knows when she can get another chance to fly? Anybody would have thought about flying before!

Sora knelt down and Tenten eagerly climbed onto her back. "Hold on to me and no matter what, don't let go." She instructed before flapping her wings powerfully and fly up into the sky.

She started flying slowly around, making lazy rounds till Tenten encouraged her to go 'Faster! More things!' and anything else the young girl may have demanded. So she ran loops, up and down, flying at high speeds before quickly slowing down and descending. She had been up in the air for about 10 minutes, but to Tenten, it felt like a few seconds!

To the clones' credit, he was able to take a few pictures without being noticed! Their expressions looked like they were turning into blissful mush or something. And all of them looked interesting as they all turn into different kinds of mush. Like when Hiasha got off of Mokita, he was literally growing flowers on him!

Tenten stubbornly cling onto the pegawolf, not wanting to get off yet. "Can we go flying a bit more? I want to fly forever…" she trailed off.

Sora shook her mane. "Sorry but no." Tenten's face fell. "There are many other children who wants a chance at flying so maybe later."

Tenten looked around them and saw many children asking if they could take a ride too. After seeing all of them, she sulkily got off, but knowing that she shouldn't be selfish and let others try too. The surrounding children all started to fight for who was getting on next and the next thing the female Naruto clone knew, they started yelling.

"Now, now. You guys do know that you don't have to ask just me right? You guys can politely ask all the other pegawolves you find, and if they aren't busy, they will most likely let you ride them." Hearing that, many ran off to find another pegawolf of their choice and hopefully, be able to get a ride for a short while.

"Alrigth, now that some of them have ran off to find my other friends, let's begin. I can take two of you guys at a time so line up, and BE NICE!" She snapped the last part, when she saw them pushing the other. Oops. She let a part of her true nature slip. But anybody would get irritated at their behavior.

They obediently lined up and partnered up.

Sora nodded in satisfaction. Now that's how they should act!

**Xxxx**

While all of that was happening, they Uchiha brothers looked on from the side as spectators. Gazing silently as many pegawolves took to the skies, usually with two kids on their backs.

Sasuke looked up at the other kids flying in the sky longingly, which his brother noticed and decided to give his little brother a nudge. "Sasuke. Why don't you go ask and try?"

Sasuke looked up at him brother in surprise. Was he that obvious?

Itachi only smiled a small smile at his brother before pointing at a black pegawolf that wasn't taken yet for some odd reason. "Let's go ask that one shall we?"

Sasuke nodded hesitantly before following his brother who was walking straight for the black pegawolf. The closer they walk, the more they noticed that the pegawolf they chosen was a _lot_ bigger than the other ones. It also didn't look as friendly as the other white pegawolf they watch, so the reason why it wasn't approached was probably because the others were too scared to approach him.

When they got right next to the huge animal, Sasuke started fidgeting nervously and partially hid behind Itachi. Itachi looked at the magnificent animal in awe as it turned its head toward them and scrutinized them carefully. It was obviously a male, from the way it was bigger and more feral looking then the female one they saw before.

Itachi nudged his brother to go and ask him permission for a ride. Sasuke timidly stepped out from behind his brother and asked in a small voice, "Can I… ride on you?"

The giant pegawolf turned his attention on Sasuke this time and silently studied him. Sasuke fidgeted as the giant beast studied him. When it seems like he had seen enough, he opened his mouth and replied. "You may. Call me Kuro." And he knelt down so that they could climb on.

Sasuke climbed in eagerly after hearing the answering and held onto Kuro's mane tightly. When Itachi didn't move from his spot, Kuro looked at him with a look that said 'Get on' and after a moments of hesitance, got on as well.

Kuro spread opened his wings and began galloping at a steady pace before opening his wings and jumping into the sky, flapping his wings. The two passengers looked toward the ground as they began to ascend higher and higher.

**Xxxx**

Kuro was snickering at the two Uchiha's inside his head instead of out loud since he had a character to act. During the three days that the village used to answer, they were choosing names and drawing lots. The lots they were drawing was for determining what character personality they should pretend to be like. He drew the lot that said, quiet, stoic, antisocial like, and those kind of stuff on it. That personality isn't so hard to act since it is a part of their actual personality anyways. No, the personality that was the hardest to act, in their opinion, is the bubbly act.

You have to be all bubbly, happy, and all of that which totally doesn't fit them, and their total opposite. Whoever drew that lot has their condolence but it has to be done.

But going back to the job, he has some people to entertain.

**Xxxx**

They were going in random directions flying around, just enjoying the view until Sasuke saw his clan compound coming into view and urged Kuro to go faster.

"Hn." Kuro answered as he rolled his eyes but sped up nevertheless.

Sasuke cheered at the speeds they were going at. He wanted to show off in front of his father, which was the reason behind his actions of urging Kuro on. They eventually arrived right in the middle of the clan compound in the matter of seconds and Kuro gracefully landed.

Kuro's suddenly appearance startled the surrounding people, who started to cause a commotion that was quickly dispersed by Fugaku when he came out to check what was causing the commotion.

Fugaku sighed. It was only his sons. "What are you two doing, startling everyone?" he asks before his eyes flickered to the giant Pegawolf they were riding. His eyebrows rose up. The one they were riding is clearly bigger than normal ones. It looked stronger too, almost Uchiha like in personality… and looks…

"And what is your name?" he asks the giant animal.

"Kuro." Was the one answer reply as he looked at the clan head indifferently, which mystified the clan head, but disregard it.

"Don't do that next time." He warned his two sons before leaving them. Once he left, the two were swarmed from all sides, asking questions.

**Xxxx**

_Stare_

"…"

_Stare_

"…"

Okay, how long is the Hyuga heiress going to stare? It is making him very uncomfortable. His form is a young half grown lavender colored pegawolf. He was one of those that was stationed at the Hyuga compound by the boss to watch over the heiress but…

_Stare _

She is making it a bit hard with all the staring. One thing they know is that the little heiress is _very_ shy and often hides in some shadow and watch something that interests her but was too shy to approach.

Apparently, he is the target of interest right now and the staring is really getting to him. She had been staring at him for the past _hour_!

_Stare_

Okay! He can't take this anymore!

"Can you please stop staring at me? It is very uncomfortable you know?" he exasperated.

The young Hyuga made an 'Eep!' sound from being discovered from her spying, but was still hiding behind a tree near his area. He sighed and walked over to where she was hiding.

"My name is Rabendā. Would you like a ride?" he asks her.

Hinata's head slowly poked out from behind the tree and nodded softly. Rabendā grinned at her and had her get on his back.

**Xxxx**

Hiashi looked out the window when he heard a squeal of delight. It was Hinata! She is riding a pegawolf… this one seemed a bit small… probably isn't full grown yet, but as long as she's happy…

Hiashi smiled at his daughters' happy laughter before going back to his pile of work. Sigh, this is going to take a while to finish…

**Xxxx**

Neji watched enviously as Hinata rode through the sky.

"Neji."

Neji, startled, whipped his head around to find his father standing behind him smiling softly.

"Go. Go find your own and have fun." Hizashi told his son.

Without farther prompting, Neji ran out into the court yard to find another pegawolf to fly with as well. Hizashi smiled happily at his son's retreating back.

**Xxxx**

The original Naruto is bored. Very bored. Why in the world is he in a freaking meeting?! They were talking about what they could do, explaining a bit more about their abilities, and blah, blah, blah. He swears that he is going to fall asleep if this is going to go on for another minute.

So, he wordless made a Kage Bunshin on the roof and did a kawarimi with said bunshin and landed on the roof. But before he left the roof of the tower, he decided to do a little 'make over' for the old tower.

As he fly away through the sky, the cries of outrage could be heard and he laughed quietly to himself, since the culprit shall never be found.

Oh, and the paint is made a special way so that only chakra based water can wash it. Till they figure that out, the tower shall forever remain golden, with a hot pink roof and glowing light emitting from it.

Heh, heh, heh…

* * *

**L ( 6 v 6)Y**

**How's that? Find ****any problems, please tell me! R&R~CYA~!**


End file.
